you'r only to me
by Shirayuki Umi
Summary: langsung aja   gak pake summry  karna ini author baru dengan cerita ke-2  okok *puppy eyes*


**Hy hay author baru muncul lagi dengan cerita baru**

**Heheheh**

**Ni cerita author yang ke-2**

**Maaf ya kalau masih banyak salah**

**Yok kita langsung aja**

**BLEACH = PUNYA TITE KUBO-SAMA**

**Gak mungkin beralih pada yang lain**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Disebuah bangunan sekolah dari tingkat SD sampai SMAKarakura, tempat dimana dari kanak-kanak berusia 5 tahun sampai dengan 18 tahun menuntut ilmu.

Dimana tingkat TK adalah tempat berawal mulanya mengenal huruf, angka, bernyanyi , menggambar,dan mempunyai banyak kanak-kanak usia balita, tempat dimana seorang anak yang masih imot-imutnya, lucu-lucunya,sedang bermain sambil belajar, mendengar tertawa mwereka mengundang orang dewasa gemas akan suara mereka yang lucu.

terlihatlah anak berambut hitam legam bermata violet,sedang duduk-duduk dibawah pohon rindang,sambil menggambar kelinci yang sering disebut dengan nama chappy.

terlihat seorang gadis manis menghampiri si mata violet,

"Hai sedang apa?" sapa gadis manis tersebut,yang bernama Hinamoro Momo

"Hai, aku sedang menggambar ,lihat lucu tidak gambar ku" ucap gadis munggil bermata violet menunjukan gambarnya dengan wajah tersenyum bangga akan gambar yang dibuat olehnya.

"Hmmp" gadis itu berpikir sejenak. " lucu kok gambarmu chappy dengan warna pink oh ya siapa namamu?" lanjut gadis tadi.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, kau siapa?" kata Rukia

"Aku Hinamori momo, salam kenal Rukia-chan" kata Momo

"Salam kenal juga" sambet Rukia dengan wajah yang gembira.

Merekapun bermain bersama, menggambar bersama, dancepat menjadi teman akrab

Saat mereka sedang asik bermain,tiba-tiba ada seorang anak berambut orange mrnghampiri mereka,

"Yo Rukia, sedang apa" sapa anak berambut orang tersebut,

"Ah... Ichigo nii, sedang apa disini? bukanya ichi nii sedang belajar?" tanya Rukia

"Aku sedang istirahat, aku ingin mengunjungi mu saja," kata Ichigo

"O... ah ya perkenalkan teman baru ku Ichi nii, dia Hinamori Momo, dan Momo dia Kurosaki Ichigo," kata Rukia memperkenalkan mereka berdua,

"a..salam kenal Hinamori" ucap Ichigo

"Salam kenal" kata momo

"Ah.. sepertinya bel sd sudah berbunyi, aku masuk dulu ya Rukia," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Rukia. Ichigo pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju SD Karakura, tapi lamgkahnya kembali berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya "O ya Rukia, nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Nanti aku pulang dengan Hisana nee" jawab Rukia

"O,,, jaa nee Rukia" kata Ichigo melambaikan tangan kananya

"Jaaa.." balas Rukia yang membalas lambaian tangan Ichigo dengan tersenyum.

Setelah berlalunya Ichigo Momo bertanya pada Rukia "hmmp Rukia-chan dia kakak mu ya?" tanya MomO

"Bukan Momo dia hanya tetanggaku" kata Rukia dengan tersenyum

"Lalu kenapa kau memenggilya onii-san" kata momo

"karna dia lebih tua dariku, dia kan bersekolah di Sd Karakura kelas 2" jelas Rukia

"O" Momo hanya ber 'o' ria

jam waktu Tk pun telah berakhir, semua anak di Tk Karakura pun pulang tak terkecuali gadis manis kecil bermata violet ini yang bernama Kuchki Rukia, dia sedang duduk di ayunan Tk menunggu kakaknya Hisana menjemputnya, seorang gadis kecil Hinamori Momo, menghampiri Rukia,

"Hei sedang apa kau disini, kau belum dijemput ya dng kakak mu?" tanya Momo

simata violet hanya menggeleng, "iya aku belum dijemput dengan kakak ku"

"sama aku juga"kata momo

mereka pun menunggu jemputan mereka dengan duduk di ayunan sekolah , dan jemputan mereka pun datang.

"Hei Rukia laihat itu ibuku telah menjemput" momo menunjuk kearah ibunya datang,

Rukia pun menoleh kearah tunjukan MomO, dan dia juga melihat kakaknya sedang berjalan bersama dengan ibunya Momo, "ah iya, Momo itu kakak ku jg menjemputku, itu lihat dia bersama ibu mu"kata Rukia dengan wajah gembira,

"Ayo kita kesana" ajak Momo

mereka pun berlari kearah kakak dan ibu mereka untuk pulang.

*SD KARAKURA*

Terlihat anak berambut orange duduk di bangku tempat dia belajar, kelihatanya dia sedang tidak memerhatikan benar guru yg ada didepan. dia asik dengan lamunanya.

dia teringat dengan ucapanya beberapa hari yang lalu kepada Rukia gadis kecilnya yg imut itu. Bahwa dia akan menjaga dan melindunginya sebagai seorang kakak, sebenarnya yang menyuruh Rukia memenggilnya kakak adalah dirinya sendiri, karena dia tidak mempunyai seorang adik makanya dia menyuru simata violet itu memanggilnya kakak.

dasar si rambut orange ini yang tak bukan adalah Kurosaki Ichigo

tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Sekarang Rukia sudah menginjakan kakinya di bangku di kelas X Sma Karakura. Dan sirambur orange sudah memesuki tingkat belajar akhir di Sma Katakura,

Pagi Hari seperti biasa. rutinitas bagi siswa yang meranjak menuju kedewasaan, Kurosaki Ichigo menjemput Kuchiki Rukia untu berangkat kesekolah bersama, Ichigo menjemput Rukia menggunakan mobilnya sendiri, Ichigo pun membunyikan klaksonta didepan rumah Rukia. Dan terlihatlah seorang wanira mungil berambut hitam dan bermat violet, tapi bukan Rukia melainkan Hisana kakaknya Rukia.

"Hisana-san mana Rukia?" tanya Ichigo

"dia sudah berangkat tadi bukanya dia berangkat dengan mu Ichigo?" tanya hisana balik

"Ha... tidak dia tidak berangkat bersama ku"

"lah kok gitu" Hisana heran

"Ya sudah aku berangkat ya Hisana-san" pamit Ichigo

"Ya hati-hati ya"

diperjalanan menuju Sma Karakura Ichigo terus menggerutuk tak jelas, dia menggerutuk kenapa Rukia pergi duluan. Sesampainya di Sma Karakura Ichigo memerkirkan kendaraanya, dia pun berjalan keloker nya untuk mengganti sepatunya dgn sepatu sekolah, selesai mengganti sepatunya Ichigo pun berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah. dia pun menuju kekelas Rukia , sesampainya di kelas Rukia dia pun mencari Rukia, terlihatlah Rukia didalam kelas sedang berkumpul dng teman-temannya, Ichigo pun berjalan kearah Rukia dan menariknya keatap sekolah. teman sekelas nya pun hanya terbengong ria. sesampainya diatap sekolah Ichigo pun melepaskan cengkraman tanganya pada Rukia.

"Aduh Ichi nii kau ini apa-apaan, sakit tau lihat pergelangan tangan ku sampai merah," rintih Rukia

Ichigo pun melihat kearah pergelangan tangan Rukia ada rasa sesal mmenimpa Dirinya. Ichigo pun menepisnya bukan saatnya, dia hanya ingin penjelasan pada rukia. "Hei kenapa kau tadi pergi duluan dantidak bilang-bilang padaku, kan bisa kirim sms atau e-mail ke ponsel ku?" tanya Ichigo dengan emosi yang masih terkendali,

"oh itu ya, aku hanya ingin pergi dengan jalan kaki saja," jelas Rukia dengan wajah yg terbilanmg santai

"apa? hanya itu? tanya Ichigo yg belum puas dengan jawaban Rukia

"ehmmmp, sebenarnya sih aku malu" kata Rukia dengan wajah tertunduk

"Jadi kau selam ini kau malu berangkat denganku" tanya Ichigo heran

"bukan begitu, bukan aku malu karna aku berangkat bersamamu, yapi karna setiap kali aku turun dari mobil mu aku malu karena selalu diperhatikan orang, dan selalu saja fans girls mu menatapku seakan mereka mau memakan ku hidup-hidup" jelas Rukia

"ah karna itu, tak usah kawatir kau kan adik ku tersayang kalau mereka macam-macam dengan mu bilang saja pada nii-sama mu ini" kata Ichigo sambil membelai rambut Rukia

"Apa? kau kira aku anak kecil apa? lagian nii-sama ku itu hanya byakuya seorang bukan kau" jelas Rukia dengan menepis tangan Ichigo

Ya begitulah keseharian sedikit-sedikit bertengkar tak berapa lama baikan lagi.

Tak heran mereka dibilang sepasang kekesih yang mesra.

Keesokanya Ichigo menjemputa Rukia lebih awal, karena Ichigo mengira Rukia akan pergi dulu meninggalkannya seperti kemarin.

seperti biasa Ichigo membunyikan klakson mobilnya didepan rumah Rukia.

*in home Rukia*

"Rukia ayo cepat turun Ichigo sudah menjemput mu" teriak Hisana dari lantai bawah

"Iya nee-chan sebentar lagi," balas Rukia "Tumben Ichi nii jemput lebih awal kemasukan setan apa dia" gumam Rukia

Rukia pun turun kelantai bawah sambil menjinjing tasnya. "Aku berangkat nee-chan" teriak Rukia lalu berlari ke luar rumah.

"eh.. kau tidak sarapan dulu?" teriak Hisana

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rukia

Didepan rumah Rukia telah ditunggu dgn si rambut orange.

"Hei midget-chan lama sekali?" tanya Ichigo

"Apanya yang lama hah, kau saja yang terlalu cepat, kesambet setan dari mana kau tumben bangun pagi , biasanya kan kau paling lamban kalau bangun pagi?" kata Rukia panjang lebar.

"Ah... sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi, ayo masuk ke mobil" ajak Ichigo

"Baiklah" desah Rukia menurut

Ntah apa yang merasuki Ichigo, dia selalu memperhatikan Rukia dallam perjalanan menuju sekolah, biasanya dia tak seperti ini, tapi dia merasa ada perubahan pada Rukia, dia memperhatikan dari putih bersih, hidung yang kecil tapi mancung, mata violet yang semakin indah bila dilihat, dagu kecil tapi runcing, dan terakhri dia melihat pada bibir, bibir yang tipis berbentuk tapi berisi. sungguh mempesona. Memikirkan itu Ichigo jadi memerah. Kenapa dia baru sadar akan Rukia yang seperti itu.

Merasa diperhati kan Rukia pun menjadi risih sendiri, 'kenapa sih ichi nii menlihati ku seperti itu,' gumam Rukia dlm hati

"Ichi nii , kenapa kau melihati ku seperti itu" geram Rukia

Ichigo pun tersentak dari lamunanya, " Ah tidak apa-apa" kata Ichigodan memalingkan pandanganya ke depan jalan.

"o... setidaknya kau harus perhatikan jalanmu aku jadi takut kalau seperti ini terus, lebih baik aku jalan kaki saja seperti kemarin" kata Rukia sambil memajukan bibirnya kedepan.

"Iya-iya akan ku perhatikan" kata Ichigo

Sesampainya di sekolah seperti biasa para siswi berdecak kagum pada si rambut orange. Terdengarlah teriakan para Siswi "Kyaaaaaaaaa Kurosaki -sama, kau makin keren saja"

"AH seperti biasa ya kau selalu dipuji dan aku selalu dipandang tajam dgn siswi-siswi itu. menyebalkan" rutuk Rukia

"Kau ini jangan seperti Itu tau" kata Ichigo "aku ini hanya manusia biasa" lanjut Ichigo

"Ah sudahlah aku mau masuk kekelas" kata Rukia meninggalkan Ichigo ditempat

Rukia tak menyadari kalau dirinya diperhatihan laki-laki yang berambrt orange, karena Ichigo mulai menyukai gadis kecilnya itu, menurut Ichigo Rukia itu sempurna untuk ukuran kecilnya itu.

Sesampainya di dalanm Kelas Rukia menyapa teman-temanya.

"OHAYOOOOOO MINNA" teriak Rukia dalam kelas menyapa teman-temannya.

"Ohayou Kuchiki-san" jawab perempuan berambut colkat panjang sambil tersenyum

Rukia pun lalu duduk ketempat duduknya yang berada dipojokan

seorang perempuan berambut coklat tadi menghampiri Rukia yg bermnama Inoue Orihime.

"Ano kuchiki-san, apa kau sudah menberitahu kan pada kurosaski-kun tentang aku ingin bertemu dengan dia?" kata Inoue

Rukia menepuk dahinya "Ya ampun aku lupa inoue, maaf ya, nanti aku akan menyampaikanya" kata Rukia

"Baiklah" ucap inoue

Waktu pulang sekolah pun tiba, Ichigo pun menunggu Rukia diparkiran. Tampak lah Rukia yang datang

"Yo... Rukia ayo kita pulang" ajak Ichigo

"Emmmp Ichi nii ada yang mau bertemu dengan mu di halaman belakang sekolah" kata Rukia, ntah kenapa Rukia merasa tidak rela mengatakan itu, tapi i tak mau dianggap jahat oleh temanya sendiri.

"Siapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo heran

"Namanya inoue Orihime" kata Rukia " sebaiknya kau temui saja dulu dia nanti dia kelamaan menunggu" lanjut Rukia

"Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan pulang Dulu karena aku hanya sebentar menemui dia, " kata Ichigo lalu berlari meninggalkan Rukia

Sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah Ichigo pun menemui gadis berambut coklat "Kau yg bernama inoue Orihime?" yanta Ichigo

"I...Iya kurosaki-kun" jawab Inoue gugup.

"Ada apa kau mencari ku? tanya Ichigo to the point

"emmp aku sebenarnya menyukai mu kurosaki-kun" kata Inoue masih dalanm keadaan gugup.

"maaf aku tidak bisa karena sudah ada oarang lain yang kusukai" kata Ichogo.

"O. maaf kalau gitu karena sudah membeatmu repot datang kesini. kata inoue

"tidahk apa2 " kata ichigo tersenyum

Setelah itu pun Ichigo keparkiran lalu menemukan Rukia masih menunggunya.

"Hei sudah lama" ucap Ichigo

"tidak kok, eh iya apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rukia

"Tidak membicarakan apa-apa" jawab Ichigo " Dia hanya mengumgkapkan perasaanya saja padaku" jelas Ichigo

"Lalu kau menerimanya"

"tidak, karena sudah ada orang yang kusukai"

"siapa"

Ichigo pun menatap Rukia dalanm dam mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia." kau orang yang aku sukai" Ichigo pun makin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rukia

"hah" Rukia pun mendonggakkan wajahnya dan

CUP

Kecupan pun mendarat dengan MUlusnya di bibir Rukia

ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh sirambut orange Kurosaki Ichigo

Ichigo pun melepaskan kecupanya " Mulai sekarang kau hanya milikku, Ddan kau tidak boleh dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain aku" kata Ichigo tajam

Rukia pun hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Ichigo melangkah kedalam mobilnya.

**FIN**

TERIMA KASIH BANYA YANG TELAH MEMBACA FICT INI

DAN SAYA MAU MENUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH PADA SENPAI2 YANG TELAH MENGERIVIU FICT SAYA SEBELUMNYA YANG BERJUDUL KESALAHPAHAMAN

RUKI YAGAMI

ERIYONICHI

KYU9

ICCHY LALA

**HAHAHH MAAF YA KALAU FICT INI MASIH BANYAK SALAHNYA**


End file.
